100 Years and Still no Remorse 5
by MissSpiderFish
Summary: When Edward left Bella in New Moon he didn't leave JUST Bella. What will happen when they meet 100 years later?


**Hey i am so so so so sorry that it took so long for me to update. its been almost two months. Life has been super crazy. Also i have been working on a couple other stories that i will post up soon! I will try and update soon. I have the next chapter done but i' m kinda having wrighter's block so i wil try an update when i can. Also if somebody wants too, i am willing to give them the story and they can take over, i'm not passionate about this story and i've got alot of other ones that i love. If you want this story i will massage you with the next few chapters and you can continue on with it. Now onto the story!**

_About a week after you guys left I started to feel sick. I thought it was just depression. But it got worst. I finally took a pregnancy test and It was positive. I did the only thing I could think of. Fake my own death and go to the Delilah clan. I told them my situation and they helped. I had William and Shailene three months later. Because of their vampire strength it almost killed me so I had to be turned. It was a small price to pay to be with my kids. I stayed with them for about 5 years then went on my own. And started a new life. I always wanted to come back to Forks. When I heard that my parents died I decided to come back. I needed to fast the past and make a future. So here we are. 100 years later a new life, new little family. And honestly I couldn't be happier. I may have lost the people I care about more then anything. But I gained two of the best things that ever happened to me._

I squeezed William and Shailene's hands. They smiled at me and I smiled back. Esme looked as if she wanted to cry were as Edward had guilt written all over his face. I really didn't care about his excuses. "Oh Bella." Esme said. "It's okay. Honestly if I didn't have William or Shailene I would have died a long time ago." I shrugged. "Bella don't say that!" Esme exclaimed. "Sorry." I mumbled. "So you raised them on your own?" Carsile asked. "Well Kate and Tanya helped a little bit but I wanted to do it on my own. Not that hard considering, I had super strength, super hearing, and super speed. Plus they were some of the best kids. William is they shy boy while Shailene was that super outgoing girl but as long as she had music and clothes she was fine. Who knew she would be Alice and Edward combined. The most unlikely pair." I giggled. "Is that a bad thing?" Alice asked. I looked at her. "It is a very bad thing. She might be able to out hype you." I said. "Out hype Alice?" Emmett asked. "Yep. God one time we they wanted to see what Halloween was like so they dressed up as vampire. Inside joke. And she ate all her candy that night. She was up for three days straight then crashed. She slept for 27 hours. Never doing that again." I sighed. 

"What was it like, having half-vampire kids?" Carsile asked. "Hard, they grew rapidly. Three months. Also my body rejected ALL human food. I finally figured out they needed blood. I drank it out of a cup. And it boosted my health. They were strong and broke quite a few ribs. But I survived. When it was time for them to be born they ripped through my uterus wall and muscle. Tanya and Kate licked the wound getting the venom to heal it. Then they bit me, right were my hart is. To save me, I was dieing fast. I have identical bite marks, right here." I said pointing to either side under my collar bone. "Wow." Carsile asked. "I'll tell you more about it latter." I said. He nodded. "So why William and Shailene?" Alice asked. "I guess I like William because it reminded me of 1900's. I loved the culture back then and I chose Shailene because it was so unique." I said. "I like it. William Jacob Cullen and Shailene Elizabeth Cullen." Alice giggled. I turned to look at Edward he still had shock written on his face but he also had interest. 

"How you takin' it pap's?" I asked. He looked at me. "I'm really a father?" he asked. "No." I said sarcastically. He stepped forward and walked over to us. He stood in front of the three of us and looked over his kids. "I guess they look like me." He said. "Yeah, William's got my hair but your eyes. And Shailene's got your hair and my eyes." I said. "You're right. Perfect combination." He mused. I smiled. God dranett. I wasn't supposed to like spending time with him. My kids looked at me and could instantly tell what I was think about. Weird kid-mother thing. "Dad." William whispered. Oh god he was going to cry. He's only cried one time. When I told him what happened with me and Edward. I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head on his chest. He was 6'0 and I was only 5'6. Got his height from his father. He buried his head into my hair. After a minute he calmed down. He wiped the tears that fell down his face. I looked up at him and smiled. "I love you." I whispered. "Love you too." He said. I sighed and pulled away from him. Shai started laughing. Laughing! 

"Why are you laughing?" I asked. "Because he acts like such a baby sometimes." She giggled. "No he doesn't. You know that. This is the second time he's cried since he was a little kid. It's nice to see him cry. He's always acted like the man of the house. Needs to let his guard down sometimes." I sighed. "I know but all he does is read. He has no fun. Reminds me of you." She said. "Well he loves to read. You love music. He shy. Your…not. You love to scare the crap out of him. He hates it." I said. "I remember that. I would use my power and he would scream like a girl." She said. "I did not. I just, was a kid. Yeah, a kid. I do not scream like that anymore." William said. "A kid? Seriously? More like a little baby. And you most defiantly scream like that now." Shai said. "Seriously? You're fighting, now. What is with you guys? William does not scream, you just like to make fun of him. So stop fighting. We have more important things to talk about." I said. "Sorry mum." They mumbled together. "You got them whopped." Emmett said. "Emmett if you ever had kids you wouldn't be able to control them. Because you'd be less manure then them." I giggled. "But I love being a kid." Emmett wined. "Only reason I love you." I winked at him. "You love me?" He asked. "Who wouldn't. You a big, strong.." I started. Emmett was glowing. "Teddy Bear." I finished. His face fell. "Teddy bear? What, but but but.." Emmett stuttered. "Sorry Emmett. But you are a teddy bear. To me at least. To humans, not so much. You probably look like a grizzly bear to them." I said. "Okay. As long as I scare the humans." He growled and I giggled. 

"God I've missed you guys." I said. "We missed you too sweaty." Esme said. I smiled at her. "How about we leave Edward and Bella alone. Come on Shai, Will we'd love to get to know you." Carsile said. I watched everyone leave then turned to Edward. His eyes were full of hope and excitement. "God. I hate myself." He mumbled. 

\


End file.
